Merlin Genderbender: The Wonderful WitchWorlock
by saintpurr
Summary: Merlin is cursed to be a woman for 18 days. He is mortified. he knows he must stay near Arthur, but he wishes Arthur could control his knights flirtatious gestures. Merlin later finds Arthur in danger. Magic reveal and possible Merlin!girl slash
1. prologue test thingy

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN MERLIN **

**so this is just a trial run. If you like it leave a review. I know SUPER short but I will ad more when I'm not wrestling with homework and extra curriculum programs. This is just kind of a little thing to introduce the dilemma. Hope you like.**

He was deep in a forest. A cold wind shook the trees and Merlin could feel a chill run down his spine. There was a sickening silence around him. He could feel that for the moment he was all alone.

The eerie silence was only broken by a sudden howl. Merlin looked around quickly to find the origin. He turned to see a small army rushing towards him, but was relieved to find that it was Arthur and the knights. "Meryln there you are … Morgana has captured sir Elyan and sir Leon. She is coming now. " He began to drag him along and they continued walking " Aren't you going t- " The voice that come out of his mouth sounded foreign to him. " -Find them? Of course Meryln but first we must find shelter. For you most of all … this is no place for a woman."

Merlin opened his eyes, glad it was only a dream, and a strange one at that. He yawned and pulled off the covers. In a sleepy haze he stood up, not noticing that something was very different. As soon as he was on his feet he felt very off balanced._ He_ felt like he had a weight on his chest -literally. _He_ looked down and raised he hands. They met fabric before they would normally have. His shirt was tight and his quick breathing wasn't helping. He(/she) inhaled and he could feel the fabric stretch. " Giaus!" _His_ hair tickled his back. " Giaus!"

He rushed into the main room. Giaus did so too . "What are you doing here? do you need-" "Giaus! Its me!" Giaus frowned " Merlin?" Giaus' brow rose."Aperently"said Merlin gesturing to himself. Giaus stared at him for a moment. " Giaus! can you reverse this?"

Giaus rushed over to the shelf and removed a large book. he set it down on a table and flipped though the pages until stoping on one with an illustration of a very beautiful woman. Giaus look concerned but also slightly mocking." hmm.." Merlin shot him a worried look." what" His voice still sounded foreign to himself. " i'm afraid it's irreversible …. for 18 days ." Merlin looked stunned " 18 days! are you sure there's no way of reversing it!" Giaus looked slightly amused at merlin's horror " I'm sure Mer…Merlin. Although not very harmful, it is indeed powerful. " Merlin almost collapsed but located a chair in time. this was going to be quite an ordeal. 18 days…as a woman.

**So there you go merlin as a woman... reviews are appreciated.**


	2. DAY 1

**Discalmer_ I DO NOT OWN MERLIN **

**Thank you for the reviews this is my first story and I hope to keep it going. I hope you don't mind but my chapters are kinda short. And here you go some Merlin being girlyness!**

**Something I forgot to mention is that this takes place after the 4th season only Arthur and Gwen arn't married.**

**I also tryed formating it but my computer when glichy and like deleted it all . So i had to re upload it again. so bear with me until I get it fixed. THANKS**

day 1

Merlin felt overwhelmed. How could he not, the next 20 days were going to be a strange, personal hell for him- or rather her- and he couldn't stop thinking of the dream. He had to stay close to Arthur. He had to , as always, protect Arthur. But how? he didn't look like Merlin.

As a matter of fact he looked nothing at all like himself. His ( or her ) hair was long and wavy but had kept its natural darkness. His eyes seemed to be an even brighter blue, and when he did magic they turned a beautiful gold. Merlin was ,what he would call, a very beautiful woman. Merlin, if not for his predicament with Arthur, would not be that displeased with this "curse".There was one problem. He was short.

He looked at herself in the mirror. He had been trying on dresses for the better part of the day. He had told Giaus to find him( or her ) something that could have him pas as a female servant. He knew he had to stay close to Arthur some how and this seemed like a good way. He heard Giaus knock on the door, and come in. "Merlin!" Merlin rushed to great him, wearing a dress that cut off just above his breasts. "How do girl wear these, its so tight and I keep tripping!' His voice was high and it vibrated through his throat. "I must say Merlin , you look beautiful. I brought you another dress." Although Giaus had honestly been trying to help Merlin, he had also been getting a laugh out of it. It was probably because of how exasperated Merlin was.

The dress Giaus had brought honestly did look the best on Merlin. After minutes of getting it on, Merlin looked in the mirror and wondered for a moment why there was a serving girl in his chambers. Then he remembered it was only him. He beaconed Giaus in. Giaus walk through the threshold and giggled to himself. Merlin attempted spinning on the pot and failed. He fell knocking a vase to the ground. That was something he needed to work on. " Do I look like a serving girl? " Giaus helped him up " I suppose you could pass as one.." This pleased Merlin" I have to go to the castle now then". Giaus looked like he might protest " Merlin? Now? " Merlin looked distressed" Yes now! I have to keep an eye on Arthur. You know him Giaus. " Giaus sighed and Merlin walked towards the door. "Wait! Merlin. Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin looked confused. Giaus gestured to Merlins feet. Merlin wasn't wearing any shoes. Giaus pulled out a pair of boots from behind the table. They were made a black leather bound with neat stitches and the heels were at least 3 inches. "No. I. am. not wearing those." Giaus held them out stubbornly. " But you will not look right for the part without them" Merlin sighed and grabed them from Giaus' hands. He struggled to get them onto his feet. the fit him but just barley. he trying to stand, using the table for support. He reseased the table and fell to the ground.

He final managed to stand. He stared walking his heels dragging on the ground occasionally. Giaus was at his side helping him . Within 20 minutes he had managed to learn to walk. It wasn't a gracious walk but at least he could walk.

He was practicing walking around the room when he heard a knocking at the door. He stumbled into his chambers. Merlin looked through the key hole and could see Arthur talking to Giaus.

Giaus opened the door "Sire! What brings you here?" Arthur stepped into the room."I woke up late this morning. Can you guess why? Where is Merlin?" Giaus stared into Arthurs eyes. Arthur gave him a look of faked satisfaction."The tavern , I think , for stress relief,Sire. " Arthur looked at Giaus unbelievingly. "Hmmm is that so. Because checked there first, knowing Merlin so well, I figured he would be there. Giaus can you tell me why he wasn't there? Giaus kept Arthurs gaze." Sire, i can exp-" " So Merlin thinks he can just take days off as he pleases does he? We'll see about that! Where is he?" Arthur just realized he didn't know where Merlin's bedroom was . Giaus looked towards a door i the back of the main room. Arthur navigated through the mess of tables and came to the door" MERLIN!" Giaus rushed to him . "I wouldn't go in there. Merlin is sick. Its highly contagious!" Arthur then heard a voice come through the door." Cough,cough, its very terrible! don't come in!" merlins voice sounded very strange. Like a woman's. Hehe that was a strange idea! Merlin as a woman!

Arthur returned to the castle. He would have to order a new servant for the day. Damn Merlin, why did he have to be sick? Arthur had to go train knights and he had to reschedule his counsel meeting witch, thanks to Merlin, he hadn't woken up early enough to get to…Damn Merlin!

Arthur was walking down a corridor when he saw a very beautiful serving girl. She stared at him in a strange way. Then she fell over. she looked very uncomfortable in her shoes,and she couldn't seem to get up. Arthur rushed to her and extended his hand to help her up.

He looked into her blue eyes as he helped her to her feet." hello." The serving girl just looked down "Good afternoon Sire." She looked embarrassed, no not embarrassed, she looked like she was hiding her face. " what's your name?" She looked up and seemed shocked "ummmm…. Meryln!" This girl was strange. she didn't seem to know her name…" Meryln?" Knight practice.. Come on Arthur you have knight practice. "that's an odd name. Meryln.." Almost sounds like Merlin. Damn now he was thinking of his worthless servant. Damn Merlin and his being sick." sorry sire… I need to get you don't mind…" She pushed through him. How rude.. " until next time Meryln. I hope we see each other again!" Arthur trailed off. He could have sworn he heard the girl mutter something behind him. It almost sounded like " clot pole".

What was that! Was Arthur try to flirt with him? Was this how it was for every beautiful girl in Camelot? Were the maids constantly being flirted with by his majesty? How had he never noticed it before? This was ridiculous. And Meryln! What was he thinking! What a stupid name! Well at least we can agree Arthur is a terrible flirter. Merlin decided to follow him just to make sure nothing happened. He had nothing better to do anyways.

Arthur walked to the training grounds where his new servant was waiting to dress him. The new servant was skinny, short and far to polite. throughout the entire dressing he couldn't get "Meryln" off his mind. He wasn't sure what it was about the girl, but she was just… different.

Arthur saw the flap of the tent open and a counsel messenger enter ." Sire, urgent news. The patrols on the border of cenrates land have been attacked, sire. The later patrol found them all dead sire." This disrupted Arthur's train of thought. " You have been requested to come to the border and investigate sire." Arthur thought for a moment."I shall leave in the morning , thank you" and will that he dismissed the messenger.

His new servant finished putting an his armour and fastened his sword to his side. The servant bowed and exited the tent. At that moment yet another person entered the tent. She didn't bow or ask to be let in. "What was that? What did the messenger tell you?" Arthur was alarmed. He was used to this treatment from Merlin but no one else, and certainly not from a woman. "Im sorry Meryln, but you have no right to be here. This is my personal tent! What is you business here?" Meryln looked flustered " sire i must know! What was the messenger here to tell you ? " Arthur was alarmed by this rudeness. " its- Wait.. were you following me? Meryln responded to quickly and Arthur could tell she was lying. "No, why would I do something… like..that.. Ok maybe a little… but I was concerned." Arthur was confused. Why would this serving girl be concerned for him. Of course he was the king but still this level of personal concern was reserved for his friends. " The messenger was here to tell me of a problem on the border. I set out tomorrow. Why must you know?" The Girl looked urgent "You must not go!" Arthur was taken aback by this. "why not?" The girl simply stared at him with the same urgency" trust me its to dangerous. Arthur thought this was kind of cute, her desperate concern for his well being." I will be fine I've gone on lots of quests , and I will have my best knights with me! I will have sir Elyan and sir Leon. Don't not concern yourself for my well being" The girl just stood there stubbornly " take me with you!" Arthur stared with disbelief . He had taken Gwen and Morgana with him before but he didn't even know this girl! " I hear your servant is sick I can help you . Please" She ws very desperate. " Very well you can come with us but I don't advise it . It's far to dangerous, but you seem very determined. If you do come be ready at the stables tomorrow morning." She muttered "thank you" and ran out the tent,almost tripping in the mud as her heel sunk in .

Why had he done that. He was going to get a serving girl killed, but there wa something about her… and to be honest he did need a better servant even if it ws unconventional for a man to have a female personal servant. At least perhaps her cooking would be better than Merlins…

It was exatly as in the dream. Sir Elyan and Sir Leon. He was just glad Arthur had let him come. If he was going to go out tomorrow morning he would need some good sleep. He just hoped the adventure wouldn't take more than 17 days.

**SO THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKED IT reviews are appreciated. **

**~the saint~**


	3. Day 2

**So once again I tried separating it but failed. If you have any suggestions on how to separate part can you leave them in reviews.**

**So another short chapter . Sorry it took so long I was busy. So I hope you enjoy and reviews are awesome so thanks. **

Day 2

Arthur woke up. It was always strange waking up without the assistance of Merlin. Even though Merlin's methods were unconventional, Arthur enjoyed his company. His lately rare company. Throughout the last 5 years of knowing Merlin he had taking more sick days of any servant anyone had. There was always something, whether he was getting arrested, running away for some un namable reason or just getting wasted at the tavern. Arthur wasn't sure why he let it go on. Never mind, he did. It was because Merlin had become his friend. His sick friend… He should see how he was doing.

Merlin woke up, if you could call it waking up. Merlin had been awake half the night thinking of all the things he should do, thinking of what to wear, packing, and wondering to himself why he wouldn't just tell Arthur. He had thought it might incriminate him or Arthur wouldn't let him go with him, but in the end he told himself the truth. The plain and simple truth. He was embarrassed.

Merlin got out of bed lazily. He started stretching before remembering it might rip his clothes. He had done some home tailoring last night in order to sleep in his normal sleeping clothes. He had tried other clothes but they were the only ones that felt right. He stumbled into the main room where he met Giaus at the table. Giaus still giggled a little at the sight of him.. or her, however you like it. He sat down and put his head on the table. " Merlin, did you sleep at all last night?" Merlin just grunted in reply. Giaus set a bowl down near Merlin. Merlin sat up and stared at the unidentifiable substance. He picked up his spoon, fork thing and started slowly picking away at it. Since becoming a girl his stomach, among other things, seemed to have shrunk.

Since becoming one, Merlin realized why girls took so much time picking what to wear. That morning he had tried on a dozen dresses Giaus had brought in. He tried to factor in every possibility. He thought of what dress would be best for running, which would be best for riding, which would be best for maximum limb movement. Besides the practical uses he also factored in which looked the best. Merlin found since becoming a girl he was a lot more vain. He finally settled on one dress he would wear and one he would pack. The first was wide at the bottom, was made of a stretchy purple material and had a light blue trim at the top that cut off from his shoulders. the later was a deep red . It was more beautiful than the first but had less movability. It was a soft cotton material with short sleeves and a skirt that ended at at his knees. It was more difficult to run in and impossible to ride a horse with , but Merlin quite fancied it and had no intention of leaving it at home. Both the dresses were very pretty and Merlin ,sincerely, had no idea how Giaus had gotten them in his possession.

Merlin was awoken from his memories of the morning by a knock on the door

Giaus once again opened the door. Arthur stepped in and was about to say something before seeing a figure scurry across the room and into Merlins room. So, Merlin was well after all! Arthur pushed past Giaus. And knocked on Merlins door. " OH MERLIN! " He heard a poor excuse for a cough from the other side of the door. He could hear Giaus protesting behind him , but Arthur was determined to find out why Merlin had been skipping out of his chores. " Merlin! I'm coming in! " He was about to open the door when suddenly a young woman pushed through. " Meryln? What are you doing here? " The girl looked down " Nothing sire, just getting some tips on how to handle you, sire… And making sure he was alright." He believed her until he saw what she was wearing. It was obviously sleep clothing, but it was Merlin's. " You're wearing his clothes… I'm sure you have a perfectly sound explanation but I would rather hear it from Merlin" He tried pushing the door but the young woman stood in his way " No! You can't! He's…. sleeping!" Arthur moved her out of the way and pushed the door, but the door wouldn't budge. " I'm sure he is! And it will give me pleasure to wake him up and then have him tell me why he isn't at work and a girl is wearing his clothes!" Giaus , who had been protesting the whole time, shouted: " Please Arthur! She's telling the truth! She just came to see how he was doing." Arthur was still suspicious." That doesn't explain why she's wearing his clothes!" Meryln shot Giaus a worried look. ' I fell in the mud and my dress was ruined. Giaus found me some of Merlin's clothes so I wouldn't freeze to death!… Sire." Arthur sighed . He wasn't sure he believed them but it was obvious he had lost this fight. Arthur always figured it was a good characteristic in a king, the ability to know when something was a lost cause. "Can I see him then?" Giaus looked to Meryln." Unfortunately he needs his rest. " Arthur wondered if he was even there, or whether he was at the tavern. Damn Merlin.

Merlin was relieved Arthur had believed him, but he did wonder what Arthur had thought was going on. Arthur sat down at the table and Merlin joined him. " When should I be ready to leave, sire?" Arthur seemed taken aback by the question. He didn't seem to think that was going to be a subject of conversation. He straightened his back and inhaled. " Ummm. Right! The patrol… Be ready at noon. We shall depart no later than one 'o clock" Merlin just leaned back and sighed. Good thing he had already packed everything he needed other wise he would have been in a very big hurry. " Good thing I've already packed!" Arthur grinned at her. " And when did you have time to do that, Milady?" Merlin straightened out and shot him an annoyed look. Arthur smiled and stood up pushing him chair back, seeming to make as much noise possible. " You know there is a way to push these chairs back without making a lot of noise!" Arthur, who had begun walking to the door turned and smiled " Been here a lot then!" Merlin heaved a heavy, annoyed sigh, although he wasn't really annoyed. More amused by Arthur's ignorance and tendency to jump to conclusions. Merlin watched him go as he walked out the door.

Merlin now had a greater task to face. Greater than facing Arthur, defeating a questing beast and more dangerous than fighting an army alone, which Merlin could most likely do with ease. His task was to successfully ride a horse like a woman.

Giaus accompanied him to the stables, where they met Gwain. He seemed to have failed asleep in the hay in some kind of drunken stupper. Although a knight he certainly didn't act like one. Merlin tried to manoeuvre around him without waking him up. He then, inevitably, fell on him. Merlin stumbled to his feet quickly. Gwian looked around confusedly, and stood up quickly, moving his hands to where his sword would be. Merlin wondered whether we had lost yet another in a card game. Gwain dropped his hands. " Who a- Giaus! what is your business here?" He stumbled around trying to regain his footing. Pff strength indeed…" I'm getting a horse for this young lady. She has never ridden before and she will be accompanying Arthur on a quest." Gwain grinned "And what is this young lady's name?" Oh no. Merlin could see what was happening. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this happening to others before. Or maybe, although he doubted he was that beautiful, all the knights just found him stunning. There had to be a reason for the continuos flirtyness. Merlin looked at Gwain." My name is .. Meryln. " Gwain snorted " Almost like a friend of mines name. Well 'Meryln' I'm the knight Gwai-" Merlin cut him of " Gwain! Yes, I know who you are!" Gwain looked confused " Now can you just let me get a horse." For Merlin it felt a little good to pick on Gwain.

After seizing a horse and warding off a mob that was Gwain they went into a near-deserted courtyard to the west of Camelot. Merlin looked over the horse as if starring his inevitable death in the face. Merlin tried getting onto the horse but his dress wouldn't let him left his leg enough. He tried another tactic of letting the dress up , bringing his leg up and getting up. After a dozen attempts and an aching butt he finally managed to get on the horse. He instinctually spread his legs out and felt something break in his dress. He quickly brought his legs around to the side,almost falling off while doing so. He eventually started understanding how to sit on the horse and the horse was far more compliant then Merlin would have been, had he been a horse. Within the hour Merlin got the hang of steering and stoping. Now it was time to meet up with Arthur.

Almost everyone had arrived. Everyone except Meryln and Gwain. Arthurs eyes then fell apon the young girl walking towards them a bag on her back and a horse at her side. Gwain followed behind. Arthur wondered if he has purposefully trailing behind to get a good perspective. Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes at the thought. She was a very beautiful woman, so therefore, not worthy of Gwain ravenous habits. The girl although seemed completely unaware, unlike and girl he knew. she was, though he hardly knew her, very different from other woman. She had a certain familiarity to her. Like someone you used to know. Anyways it was irrelevant, the issue at hand was the border, and Arthur needed to concentrate. He watched Meryln mount her horse and he did the same. She didn't seem comfortable on the horse but they departed anyways.

Merlin couldn't say riding the horse was comfortable without lying but it wasn't so bad. Riding out with Arthur was just one familiarity in his overwhelmingly different life. He stared across the party of men to Arthur. Arthur was facing the other way and discussing directions with one of his men, a sir Daniel if he was not mistaken. He sighed at they began moving again. Merlin then noticed they were getting slow, or rather just him. He nudged his horse forward, but the horse was not being compliant. Merlin kicked the side of the horse and the after shock pushed him forward. He felt his weight sheft and he could feel himself falling. as far as he knew no one was paying attention to him so his eyes flashed gold and mid fall he felt himself slow and move back onto the horse. All was well and he kick the horse again, making sure not to fall. The non-compliant horse slowly moved forward. He eventually caught up to the party and smiled at the knights. He explained that his horse was being " a stubborn ass". His brash language made the knights chuckle. All but Arthur. He just looked sullenly to the distance.

Arthur had seen it. It was undeniable. so why didn't he announce it to the knights, have her killed on the spot for use of magic. He wasn''t sure. Maybe it was that familiarity he had felt before or the her charm. Whatever the case he couldn't bring himself to tell. He assessed the situation in his head. He had several options as far as he could tell. He could tell, which he seemed to not be able to do. He could keep it to himself and pretend nothing happened, which he knew would drive him insane, or he could confront her alone, which was probably a bad idea but seemed the best for the moment. So it was decided. He would confront her.

Confronting her proved more difficult them previously thought. first he came to her while cooking. She snapped at him and lectured him on the" delicate art of cooking". Arthur backed off then for two reason. One, she was a witch and no matter how powerful, was dangerous. Two, He was not craving burnt, chunky, blackened soup, although it turned out to be just as gross after him leaving her alone. He wondered if Merlin had given her the recipe to his soup for her journey. Arthur suddenly thought of the witch and Merlin. Poor defenceless Merlin alone in a room with a witch, no matter the conditions of their relationship, he was almost scared for Merlins wellbeing. He hoped Merlin didn't actually know the girl personally so if ,and when, she got excicuted or banished it would not shift his respect for Arthur.

He tried again after eating and it proved just as hard. The knights would literally not let him take her away. They were completely intrigued by her and Arthur wondered if she had cast a spell on them. Arthur decided he would try later, when everyone was asleep.

Merlin didn't release anything was wrong. He, for one, was content being the centre of attention for once. Merlin, even though he knew they were marching to their doom, decided he would be positive and optimistic for the situation. So Merlin, still caring, found a soft patch of earth,lay dawn and closed his eyes. He waited until everyone was asleep, opened his eyes and got up. He slowly crept away into the night, far from the camp. The forest opened into a clearing . Merlin decided he was far enough. He summoned a deep voice from his chest, although not as deep.

Merlin waited for a few second and could hear the sound of wings. Kilgharra landed landed swiftly. " Young warlock, is it you? " Merlin could hear a subtle rumbling chuckle from the dragon. " The attack on the boarder was it Morgana?" The dragon pawed the ground gently " Morgana, yes, but not alone, she had help…" Merlin stared at the dragon" Who? " The dragon breathed deeply " You know the boy " Merlin sighed " can't you just tell me?" In the dark Merlin saw the dragons wings shimmer. " where are you going? Why can't you ever just give me a straight answer!" And with that the dragon was gone. Merlin sighed and started walking back towards the camp.

When he arrived his feet ached from walking. He pushed leaves out of his way and walked into the clearing where they had made camp. As he approached he saw a figure sitting on a log waiting for him. "Meryln….."

**ooooo cliff hanger. HOPE YOU LIKE ! REVEIWS ARE AWESOME. THANKS !**


	4. SORRY

**hey I just wanted to apologize because I haven't uploaded in AGES… Im really sorry. Something happened and its far to long and complicated to explain… but anyways Im going to try to get a new chapter up within the next week or so ….But if I can't i'm really sorry… Im jut trying to get stuff sorted out…**


	5. Day 3

**I just wanna say i'm really sorry ... I haven't updated in AGES and this isnt much. I've been SOOOO busy and I accidentally deleted like 3 chapters.. but i felt like i owed you guys somthing. This tiny chapter was only achieved thanks to ice cream and marina and the diamonds, other ways i would still be in bed...**

**DISCLAIMER: As always.. I dont own Merlin.. :( if I did Arthur wouldn't be such a clotpole**

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

He slowly moved forward…In the silence every step made a defined crunch on the fallen leaves. "Hello… ?" He waited for a reply but none came . He tried to make out the figure in the dark. All he could see was a tall, muscular outline. The figure stood up slowly. Merlin stepped back. " Listen I don't know what you-" The figure brought up a finger to his lips quickly and looked around to see if anyone else was awake."shh!" Merlin shut his mouth abruptly. "Who is it ?" Merlin whispered loudly. The figure gestured over to the woods. "we can talk over there.." Merlin could recognize the voice, which was not surprising considering he had known him for years.

* * *

><p>Arthur led meryln through the trees, his face illuminated by a torch he lit in the fire still burning in the looked into the fire. He was trying to keep his mind away from Meryln. The fire was bright and powerful. It pulsed like a heart. A cold destructive heart, bringing fear and pain to many people. Arthur had seen burn victims before,people who's whole lives had been ruined by fire. Arthur looked ahead. he didn't know where he was going but he felt in control. Arthur looked back at the fire. Without it he would be in complete darkness. He looked up to the moon, its bright lite shining throughout the trees. Fire brought light to the darkest of places and also brought life. so fire wasn't all bad. There was no turning back now. He led her into a clearing.<p>

Grass grew up to his knees and luminescent pink flowers were everywhere. Arthur had never seen flowers like them. They were almost magical. But beautiful, magical but beautiful. They walked into the centre of the clearing. Merlyn stood in front of him, breathing quickly. He looked into her light blue eyes without a trace of gold. They looked back into his , but hers were full of anxiety. He looked down quickly. Did she fear him? Did she fear him like he feared her? Because even if he didn't want to admit it, he was. He had always been told that sorcery was dangerous and powerful and terrible and evil. But he looked into her strangely familiar eyes and could not see any evil. But never the less she was magical, and therefor evil. she stood there scared, but strong. He could not see her as the clumsy, strange serving girl. She stood up straight but her breath was quick and anxious. She held her self like a man suspecting a fight. she crossed her arms and bit her lip, trying to look brave.

* * *

><p>Merlin was scared. He looked into Arthur's eyes and saw the fear, anger and loathing. His eyes where like daggers piercing into his.<p>

" why am i here?" He asked innocently. He tried to control his breathing and be strong, in case he was wrong. Arthur grabed her arm. " Don't play dumb! You know why you are here, Witch!" Merlin was right. " Who are you!? Why are you here? did you come to kill me?"

Merlin felt a hot fear run down his cheek. " Arthur! I would never hurt you!" Arthur let do of his arm and turned away from him." Arthur! please listen to me! I came to protect you! Like I always have!" Arthur turned back and looked into merlins eyes."Who are you? " The anger in his voice was still clear, but curiosity seeped through his words as well. Merlin quickly worked out what to say in his head. he wouldn't tell arthur who he was exactly but he would give him an idea. " The druids call me Emrys…"

* * *

><p>This was Emrys? and Emrys was a girl? This clumsy and petite girl was the protecter he had heard of? But then again she had magic.<p>

But what if she was lying so she could win his trust and kill him. Could this tiny girl really be a powerful enchantress? Arthur wanted to believe this. He didn't want to harm this girl anymore. He felt betrayed, yes, but in his heart, he felt like this was right. He felt like he should trust her and believe her. He felt like he already knew her some how, and knew that she was good and right. But he had to be cautious. " What do you want?" The girl looked at him pleadingly " I already told you Arthur. I'm here to protect you." Arthur looked into her blue eyes, wet with tears. " I will let you stay in camp with us. But if you do anything that could hurt my men… i will not hesitate to… to have you executed. I will have you under constant surveillance-" " Arthur! please don't tell your men!" we wanted to ask why,but he decided now to. "We should get back to camp. Come on" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the camp.

* * *

><p>This had turned out better then Merlin had excepted. He expected to be killed or banished or something horrible. Instead he was still alive and Arthur had even let her stay. He wondered how Arthur even knew about him though. They sat in silence at their small camp until the other knights woke up. Gwain woke up first and stretched making as much noise doing so, to annoy Arthur. " Morning Princess!*yawn* " The other knights woke up after that.<p>

Merlin made breakfast and all the knights ate. All the knights complemented his cooking and said how it was better then Merlin's. Merlin figured they were just saying that because he was a girl. Men…. Merlin sighed. He looked across the camp to Arthur who was sitting silently and occasionally looking around, probably to make sure Merlin hadn't killed any one yet.

The knights rode in silence for the next few hours. They were just a days trip from the border.

* * *

><p><strong>So im gonna skip the one day where they're a just riding horses. so the next one will be day 5. Hope you liked it! reviews are appreciated :D<strong>


End file.
